


Pure As Driven Snow

by flickawhip



Category: Bonneville (Film)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arvilla remembers a time before husbands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure As Driven Snow

Arvilla remembers a time before husbands, a time when Carol would come creeping into her bedroom and nestle close, whimpering from fear. The girl had been pure then and even now she seemed a little shy. Carol may have been religious but the girl still came to her when her husband was away. Now, as Carol comes crawling into her bed and collapses, whimpering and shaking, fear bright in her eyes. 

"What's wrong Sugar?"

Arvilla speaks gently, her lips brushing the girl's forehead as she pulls her closer, her hand stroking over the girl's back. 

"Can't sleep."

Carol mutters, her lips brushing Arvilla's neck in a way that is far too inviting. 

"Why not Sweetpea?"

"Nightmares..."

Arvilla half-smiles, her hand stroking the girl's back again. 

"Alright Sweetpea, you can stay tonight... get some sleep."


End file.
